For the win
by Orihara Izaya-sama
Summary: "Are you prepared to lose again, Shizu-chan?" "No way in hell, flea. I'm going to beat you for sure this time." When the teacher decided to split Shizuo and Izaya into two separate teams in gym class, everybody knew that it was the end of the world. Highschool Shizaya. Prize fic for Shizuo-sama.


_Author's note:__ Well, well, well. Under certain conditions, I'm handing out oneshots in 5th chapter of 'You drive me crazy'. Thus this story was born. Enjoy~_

* * *

**_Title: _**_For the win.  
_**_Rating:_**_ T (young love is so innocent~)  
_**_Pair:_**_ Shizuo x Izaya (It's my headcanon that Izaya has a huge crush on Shizuo from high-school days.)  
_**_Disclaimer:_**_ Durarara or any of its characters aren't intellectual nor tangible property of mine._

* * *

Raijin Academy. Gym class.

"We're playing basketball today. Heiwajima, Orihara, you're captains. Form the teams and play. I expect to see a great match, otherwise the losing team will clean the gym after the game.''

All of the boys sighed like a one man army and a wave of groaning and whining followed soon after. All except the blonde and the raven who stared daggers at each other. The air between them was so thick that one could almost cut it with knife. After a few weeks of never-ending fights and a repeatedly destroyed gym, the teacher learnt how to make use of the rivalry between those two. When he made them play against each other, they managed to break a few school records, like last time in a 100-metre dash. He was quite proud of them, even when they were such troublemakers. Looking forward to the match that was going to be exceptional for sure, the teacher completely ignored the rest of the male population of the class and went to take a place at a seat next to the wall.

Shinra's complaints were the most audible out of all. He never was too good in sports and he was almost certain that each time, he's not going to survive the lesson.

"He wants to kill us, doesn't he? I'll never see my beloved again..." With almost teary eyes he clung onto Kadota and there was no end to his whining. Kyohei accepted his fate more stoically. He just sighed and, not paying attention to his friend's mental breakdown at all, he pondered whether he has to change his plans after school or not, because from the experience he already knew that the game was going to drain all of his energy.

Shizuo and Izaya stood just a step away from each other, facing the other with challenging eyes.

"Are you prepared to lose again, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked in taunting manner.

"No way in hell, flea. I'm going to beat you for sure this time." Shizuo twitched his brows upon seeing Izaya's smug expression that made his blood boil every time.

"Hmm~? Is that so?" With a soft purr the smaller boy closed the distance between them, invading Shizuo's personal space as if they were best friends.

The blonde just blinked as he stared into Izaya's face, such close proximity caused his heartbeat to rise. He assumed that it was thanks to adrenaline rush.

"Are you so sure about your victory that you're willing to bet with me~?" Izaya's predatory smile was giving away that making a deal with him is almost the same as trading with the Devil, but Shizuo's pride wouldn't survive it, if he backed out now. He wasn't afraid of Izaya, just as the annoying pest wasn't afraid of him.

"Fine. What's the condition for the loser?"

"Let's say that the one who loses will fulfil one wish of the winner after the match. It can be anything that isn't life-threatening~" The innocent expression that Izaya faked after the statement made Shizuo grit his teeth and clench his fist. He was sure that Izaya's wish will be something crazy, probably embarrassing as hell, but he wasn't going to let the louse win. And then he'll make him do something equally embarrassing, he's going to come up with a good plan once the game will be over.

"Ok." Simple as that, Shizuo turned on his heel and with mild surprise he found out that the rest of his classmates already formed two teams. Since it was equally bad to be either in Shizuo's or Izaya's team, they played rock-paper-scissors to split into groups. It was better to accept their fate then end up angering either of those two nuts.

As Shizuo growled some orders to his new team, Izaya stared at blonde's back, his snarky smirk turning into much softer one without anybody noticing. The cunning boy could feel a bubbly, warm feeling in his chest and he knew better than thinking it's pure excitement before the game. He tried to deny those feelings, to forget about them, to pretend that they've never existed in the first place...but it was useless since Shizuo's presence could stir that sensation in him whether he wished for it or not.

"Damn protozoan," with a fond smile Izaya scanned the blonde's figure intentionally. When he realized he's practically checking the blonde out, and not completely discretely at that, he quickly turned around and decided to focus on the game. Though the picture of Shizuo's tall and lean figure was still lingering in front of his eyes. Izaya had a chance to see Shizuo's bare body many times already in the dressing room before gym class, so he could recall it to the smallest of details thanks to his perfect memory. Every well-defined muscle, every bit of finely tanned skin.. Just the mental picture was enough to cause mild arousal in Izaya's body. With a sigh he tried to shoo the image away. "Damn hormones..." He inwardly facepalmed. He could live it down that he was attracted to the same gender, but as if it wasn't enough, does he _have_ to be attracted to Heiwajima Shizuo, of all people? But since it seemed that fighting against the feeling of this ridiculous attraction is futile, he made a decision. If he wins this...No. _When_ he wins this, he'll do it. He'll give into those feelings for once.

As the game started, Shizuo immediately got the ball for himself. "Dota-chin doesn't stand a chance against a monster like you, Shizu-chan, ne~?" Izaya thought with amused smirk as he prepared to steal the ball, which he successfully managed to do. "I'm not letting you score~" He chirped and ran towards the hoop on the other side of the gym.

"He doesn't shut up even during the game...Annoying...Pisses me off..." Shizuo just let out a loud groan, pushing his thoughts aside. He chased Izaya across the whole court, but since the raven was quicker than him and he managed to avoid all of Shizuo's team-mates, the first two points fell to Izaya's team.

The blonde didn't intend to let it be like that and when he got the ball in the next moment, he made his way to the hoop without a problem while one of the boys blocked Izaya. He jumped high and dunked the ball through the basket. Then he smirked at the frowning raven.

For another dozen of minutes, both teams ran all around the court, piling up the points at both sides. Naturally, the players scoring the most were a certain blonde and a black-haired boy, but their team-mates did their best too, after they got few fiery glares from their captains. Even Shinra wasn't brave enough to complain, although his lungs and legs burnt from exhaustion. Shizuo's team was doing a little better, since the blonde's attacks were almost unstoppable and he always delivered the ball with his high jumps. But Izaya managed to close the gap in the score by his swift movements, usually stealing the ball and quickly throwing it from far away. Three pointers were his speciality. Even when it wasn't easy for him to focus completely on the game, when he saw Shizuo running here and there, the play of muscles were clearly visible under his simple white t-shirt. Blonde locks on his forehead were wet by sweat and when he brushed them back with his hand, Izaya had to stop himself from staring at the object of his affections agape, because he could swear that it was the most sexiest scene he's ever seen in his life.

There was less than a minute left till the end of the match and Izaya's team was losing by one point. Shizuo already wore a smug smirk on his face, doing a pretty good job on the defence. Izaya bit his lip, his brain working to the fullest of his abilities. With a few wild gestures to his team, he confidently returned Shizuo's smirk.

"Prepared to lose, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mocked his rival while dribbling.

"Have you checked the score lately, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo's attention didn't waver at all, and he didn't take his eyes from Izaya, not even for a second. The black-haired boy wanted to slap himself for the fact that he enjoyed the intense gaze way too much.

"I'm going to change it soon," with that Izaya made a move to the right and Shizuo fell for it. The raven dashed to the left, and with a speed of light, he passed by the blonde, running to the opposite side of the court. He was solely focused on his goal, putting all of his thoughts aside. He's getting the ball into the basket no matter what.

Shizuo didn't plan to make it it easy for the other though. He chased him and once Izaya stopped, preparing for his jump shot to get one of his three pointers since Shizuo's team defended their hoop quite well, Shizuo faced him again and jumped high to stop the ball before it leaves raven's hands. But in the last second, a wicked smirk crossed Izaya's lips and he suddenly passed the ball to the right, where Kyohei was already waiting for it.

Shizuo's jaw dropped slightly as he stared into Izaya's grinning face. He really didn't expect that Izaya will actually let anybody else except him deliver the final ball. He quickly turned around just to see how Dota-chin pass through the defence and with a soft throw, he managed to get the ball into basket.

Right after that the whistle resonated in air, notifying the end of the game.

Izaya's team burst into a happy celebration of their victory, their leader grinning like Cheshire cat. Shizuo clenched his fists and his team-mates, upon sensing the aura of immeasurable fury, ran away and out of the gym. Fortunately, the teacher didn't really pay much attention to them. Kyohei and others also joined them, heading to locker rooms and showers while chattering rather happily, even when they were tired to death.

The teacher approached both of the boys that were still standing on the court and patted their shoulders. "Good job, guys. It was a really splendid game. It's a shame that you don't want to join any sport club...You should really give it some thought." In his passionate speech he didn't notice at all that none of his students was listening to him. Shizuo and Izaya were continuing the battle, quietly, with their eyes. Shizuo was tightly gritting his teeth while Izaya's lips were curled into smug smile. With another encouraging pat, the teacher left them. But before he left the gym, he called over his shoulder. "Oh. Shizuo, take the ball to the storage room. Thanks. See you next time boys."

With a groan, Shizuo broke the eye contact and went for the ball. Izaya watched him carefully, preparing for his next move. Now when it came to the bet, he was starting to have second thoughts about his plan, but he wouldn't survive if he went back on his own word. So, slightly flustered, he followed Shizuo into the storage room.

The blonde ignored him until he reached the door of the small room, then he looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.

"The hell are you still doing here?" He snapped at the other, irritation obvious in his expression.

Izaya nonchalantly shrugged. "Has your neanderthal brain already forgot that we have some unresolved business?"

"Oh, that..." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, then without a word, he walked into the storage room and put the ball in its place with the others. When he turned around to leave, it didn't really surprise him much that Izaya was standing right in front of him. He felt the need to comment on Izaya's inaudible movements. "Geez, you're like some annoying ghost."

"Or more like a cat, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked rather proudly.

Shizuo came to a conclusion that he doesn't really have any other choice than to go with whatever Izaya had in store for him, if he didn't want to look like a total coward. With another sigh and almost bored expression he asked. "So? What kind of embarrassing task have you got for me in that sick brain of yours, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya slightly hesitated before he let the words slip between his lips. Gazing straight into Shizuo's caramel eyes, a rather serious expression settled on his face when he softly pronounced his challenge.

"Kiss me."

They both stood there for a moment in the completely silent room, just staring at each other. Izaya was slightly embarrassed to his distaste, but his eyes were full of expectation. Shizuo gave him a completely dumbfounded look that ended with few confused blinks.

"...What?" He could swear that he heard something else than the raven said, but Izaya proved him wrong, when he exclaimed it again with a small frown.

"Kiss me." To his own irritation, Izaya was becoming more and more flustered by the situation. He could feel the temperature of his face rising and he swore to himself that if it's a frickin' blush forming on his cheeks, he's going to wear make-up for the rest of his life to prevent something like that happening again. "Is that too hard for you, Shizu-chan~?" He raised a brow quizzically, since Shizuo's jaw dropped.

"You can fucking bet that it's hard! What the hell? You can't ask for something like that!" The blonde was completely bewildered.

"Oh~? Why couldn't I? The deal was 'anything that isn't life-threatening'. A kiss obviously isn't." Izaya stated matter-of-factly.

"B-but...but...It's out of the question! You're a guy! You're a flea, dammit!" Shizuo was gawking at him, while he also started to feel rather frustrated. He couldn't see any escape route out of this, if Izaya's going to insist on his requirement. He knew that the raven wouldn't let him live through it. The whole school would gossip about his cowardice or Izaya would come up with some more creative way of revenge, he was sure about it. But just the idea of kissing him..Izaya..that was unthinkable.

"Hm? Don't give me this homophobic crap, Shizu-chan. It's just a kiss, I don't insist on sticking my cock up your ass, even if I could." Izaya smirked, even when his body responded by another wave of heat to his face. "Look. We're in a storage room, all alone. Everything that happens in this room will stay here. I just want one kiss. On the lips. Don't try to cheat with some poor peck or something, it has to last at least few seconds." Izaya stated his conditions, while Shizuo was torn between confusion and anger. "Well, if you don't plan to fulfil your part of the deal, I'm sure the whole school will be interested in how the great Heiwajima chickened out of a simple bet." Izaya shrugged and he was half-way decided to leave for real, when Shizuo grabbed his shoulders.

"Oi. Wait." He took a deep sigh to calm himself down and to get a few seconds to mentally prepare himself.

"Why are you freaking out so much, Shizu-chan? It's just a kiss, no big deal~" Even saying that, Izaya only played like he's not affected by the situation at all. He never dreamt that any of his fantasies about Shizuo was about to get real. His body reacted to the big, warm hands on his shoulders with a light shudder. "Don't tell me it's your first kiss~" Nonetheless his taunting manner and rumours spreading across the school, it was Izaya's first kiss as well.

"Shut up, louse." Shizuo groaned and leaned closer to Izaya's face. "If anything, it will at least make you quiet." He smirked a second before he actually pressed his lips against Izaya's.

The sensation was something completely new to both of them, though no matter what their differences are in everything else, their reaction to the kiss was very similar. Both tightly shut their eyes, both felt like their heart will jump out of their chest and both leaned into eachother more and more because the sensation was completely enchanting. Shizuo even forget who's providing him such a pleasant experience for a moment, completely lost in soft melding of his lips with another pair of hot silky ones, that fit his like a piece of puzzle that was missing until now. Izaya on the other side was completely aware just who's making his legs wobbly thanks to the alluring magic of Shizuo's warm and adorably clumsy lips. He couldn't help but smile in satisfaction into the kiss, which brought Shizuo back to reality and he quickly pulled away. But to Izaya's surprise, the blonde kept his face just a few inches from his, their noses almost touching. For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes.

Now it was Izaya's turn to stare confused, while Shizuo seemed like he's having an inner battle with himself. Izaya had enough of the ignorance and he wanted to voice out what's going on, but as soon as he opened his mouth just a little bit, Shizuo's eyes darted down and the blonde came to a sudden conclusion. He stole Izaya's lips for another kiss, before the other had any chance to react. Since Izaya kept his lips parted in surprise, he immediately felt Shizuo's curious tongue making its way into his mouth.

Izaya really didn't see that coming, but he would be a fool if he tried to stop such a pleasant turn of events. He was getting much more from this bet than he ever imagined in his mind. He couldn't believe that Shizuo's actually kissing him, actually French-kissing him on his own accord. Did it mean the blonde felt something for him as well? Did he enjoy it just as much as Izaya did? All of his thoughts were soon blown away by that seductive tongue exploring all nooks and crannies of his mouth. He wasn't planning on staying passive in this though, so his tongue joined the other and they started a heated, wet and sultry dance in the mouth's of both teenagers. Izaya's stomach made an excited flip each time Shizuo did some unpredictable move, like when he stroked the inner side of Izaya's cheek or when he wrapped his tongue around Izaya's and pull them both into his own mouth. Izaya felt like he can do this for the rest of his life and die happy, but his lung capacity wasn't never-ending. When he started to feel breathless, quite a devilish plan popped out in his mind.

Shizuo was indeed enjoying this just as much as Izaya and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why did it feel so good to kiss that lousy bastard? But he knew better than to ponder about it now, when he had those sweet lips and that tempting mouth all for himself. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he was acting completely on instinct, but he obviously did a good job, since he earned a few soft moans and mewls from the smaller boy. He would never think that Izaya's voice in some form can be so...addictive. He swirled his tongue around Izaya's, his breath coming short as the kiss lasted for a pretty long time. He wasn't going to break it though, it would be such a waste to stop something so gorgeous...He thought just when there was a sudden light and quiet 'click' could be heard.

Shizuo pulled away in surprise and blinked at Izaya's stretched arm. His hands let go of Izaya's shoulders when he noticed a phone in Izaya's hand and his slightly hazy mind put the pieces together one by one. Izaya took a photo of them passionately kissing each other. Fuck.

"Aaah, I think this will be a great photo into the yearbook, Shizu-chan~ Or why to wait so long, I'll simply share it with others online. Maybe I'll display it on each window in school, so everybody can see how much you love me~" Izaya, even while panting softly, managed to utter a few teasing comments, backing away from the blonde slowly.

Shizuo stood there like a volcano a few seconds before eruption. 'That fucking little pest, I'll kill him', ran through his mind. His breath came out in ragged puffs, just like an angry bull in front of a toreador. And when Izaya winked at him while smirking like a complete asshole he is, he lost it.

"Iiiiiizaya-kuuuuuuun! Give me that phone or I'll snap your little neck right now!" The walls shook a bit thanks to his roaring.

Izaya clicked his tongue at him. "No way, if you want it, you have to catch me, Shizu-chan~" And with that he dashed out of the storage room, chuckling like a madman, his trophy in the safety of his pocket.

"Izaya! I'll fucking kill you!" Shizuo didn't wait and ran right after him, shouting his killing mantra until his throat was hoarse.

And thus, with a regular chase across the school grounds, ended another usual day at Raijin Academy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed. Ah, writing highschool Shizaya is so much fun. And making them innocent for once was refreshing~ I'll definitely go back to this theme sometimes in the future. Stay tuned for more stories._


End file.
